Never Happen
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: Never Gonna Happen challenge stories. Rated T for a reason people!
1. MothxSabrina

**SLASH!! I warn you, this would never happen in the book and I've been wanting to write this forever, so here we are. **

Today, the day my love exit's the jail a free woman. How happy I feel. I can finally talk to her without feeling immense betrayal of him. She's so beautiful, so what if she poisoned someone. But now she loves me. I can't wait to see my girl.

"MOTH!" Sabrina yelled from her spot next to Daphne and Puck. The Grimms had gathered outside of the prison in NYC to meet Moth and greet her as a new part of the family.

21 and strong, Sabrina picked Moth up and twirled her around in her arms. "All right, all right love, put me down." Moth said. Sabrina set her down and the two hugged.

"Now we can go and marry for real, with a priest and in the church…" Sabrina trailed off looking at Moth, the gray eyed skinny fairy in front of her. Moth smiled big and hugged Sabrina harder.

"I know, love. Finally. I can't feel any shame. You all forgive me for my craziness before, right?" she turned to the Grimms.

Puck growled, but the rest nodded and smiled as best they could. Sabrina's announcement of her love for Moth had come as a shock to all, and Puck still hated her.

"We welcome you with open arms. New big sister." Daphne and Red said, genuinely happy for Sabrina and Moth, they hugged Moth and Sabrina and then backed up to let Puck say something.

"This is stupid. Sabrina…" he began, but couldn't think of anything to say other than a string of curses ending with confessing his love for her. He flew off.

"He'll come 'round love." Moth assured Sabrina, patting her arm.

"I hope so, he's supposed to help us design the wedding and book entertainment." Sabrina muttered.

"Moth. You make Sabrina truly happy and I couldn't have asked for more. I feel like I love you myself from the way Sabrina talks about you. Thank you for cheering my daughter." Veronica encompassed Moth with a hug.

"Who knew the Grimms were a hug-y family." Moth laughed.

"Of course, dear." Sabrina said, hugging Moth.

"Where's your dad?" Moth asked after hugging Granny Relda.

The family quieted. "He said, 'As if it weren't enough that we wanted to take on the Grimm legacy, my daughter's a lesbian? I'm gone!' and he left us." Sabrina started to tear up, and Moth wrapped her arms around her.

"There's nothing wrong with you love. He just needs to cool himself, I know my mother did when I told her I'd only marry King Puck for the royal part of it, but wanted to love a woman. Now I can, and so can you."

"Thank you." Sabrina whispered.

The girls kissed and the family left to plan the wedding.

**Well, it would never happen and I have a soft spot for lesbians and gay women so… whatever. Tell me what ya think!**


	2. Henry Grimm: Master

**I would like to thank all of the people who gave me flames. U ROCK! I love flames. And this one goes out to jenny1213 who seems to agree it could be Henry as the master. Here we go!!!**

As the cloak of darkness fell away, revealing the master, Daphne and Sabrina gasped, "DAD!"

"Yes girls, come give Daddy a hug."

"Why, Henry?" Veronica asks, putting a protective arm around Daphne and Sabrina.

He smiles. "I hate our family. We are cursed to live on forever and ever, just so we can keep these creatures in one place? I never wanted anything to do with this. Mom, you befriended the Big Bad Wolf. Dad died because I fell for Goldie, which isn't fair after all because most Everafter women are magically beautiful. I hate our family, and I don't care if these creatures of magic destroy the earth." he laughs maniacally.

"What happened to Dad?" Daphne sniffles.

"I'm not sure honey."

"Enough with the small talk and the explanations, it's time to FIGHT!" and so the war between the Grimms and the everafters began.

**Short, not so sweet and to the point. Thank you and goodnight.**


	3. Briar and Jake

**I personally thank giveyoustarsandthemoon and rocksuperstar for pointing ou how harsh some reviewers were and that I did rate it T… And now, Briar and Jake are not gonna get married. **

"Briar, will you marry me?" Jake knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"No." Briar said.

"What?" Jake almost fell over.

"No, I do not love you Jake. I cannot." she walked away.

Jake entered the Grimm household where Daphne, Sabrina, Red, Puck, Granny and Elvis had been waiting patiently.

"Well, am I gonna need a new dress?" Daphne squealed.

"No." Jake whimpered and slowly climbed the stairs.

"WHAT DO Y--" Daphne started to shout.

"Not now Liebling, your uncle needs some time to himself." Granny's shoulders sagged and she walked into the kitchen, leaving the kids alone.

"Ok, that was harsh." Puck stated.

"Aw." the girls said.

**Hm, short, but to the point. Briar just said she loves Jake in the end of Hood, so I figured what I wrote would not happen when Jake asks her to marry him. **


	4. PeterxPuck

**Well, here's the first chapter I will base off this. Should I write a second or leave it like that?**

Not many people think I, Puck The Trickster King, fell in love with Peter Pan, and he the reason for me to leave New York when Dad tried to make me marry Moth. I hate Peter. He left me for stupid Wendy. Ugh. She came back to Neverland, Tootles told him and he went running back there for Wendy girl. Now I hate Peter with a passion and hate it when anybody compares us. Oh, I need to go, Granny just made breakfast and my stomach rumbles.

Xx-xX

**knock** **knock** **knock** I opened the door and Peter flies into my arms, the way a human does, not actually flying. "Puck." he shrieks. Then he grabs my face in his hands and kisses me. On. The. Mouth. In. front. Of. Everyone. Wow. All I could think, how soft those lips still feel.

"Omigawd!" Daphne screamed and everyone dropped whatever they held. Sabrina went upstairs, covered in glass shards from her glass of milk.

"What do you want Peter?" I grunted, the samller blond boy still in my arms, now bawling.

"Peter?" Sabrina gasped as she came back down the stairs, changed and glass free. Wow, fast.

"She's gone." he mumbled.

"Wendy, I presume?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with his sweet, soft and round boyish face. "Yeah. Hook got her, and now she turned pirate to love him."

"Messed up b--"

"Stop. Don't in front of the girls. Hello." he released me and greeted the speechless, open-mouthed Grimms. "I'm Peter Pan." idiot.

"Uh, let's go upstairs. Ok, P?" I said, dragging him up the steps and away from everyone.

Up in my room I released him and he floated on my bed, giving me the grin he knows I can't resist. "I still hate you for leaving. I make it my personal goal to shoot down anybody who compares me to you." I told him.

"Yeah, well, I'm stupid."

"I know." I laughed at the face he made. "Get out." I was dead serious. I saw the look Sabrina gave him, now I'm trying to fall for her, because she doesn't and will not hurt me.

"Pucky-booboo?"

"I hate that nickname. I hate you. Leave." I was begging. And so he floated out of my room. Now, alone to brood, I kind of wished for before to happen again so we could stay together, and leave Wendy forgotten. I began to cry.

Xx-xX


	5. Psycho

**Ok, people usually make Sabrina do this, but I think Red will never do this so… There we go another chapter.**

I told the guy what song and picked up the microphone.

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic psycho… yeah…_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic psycho…_

_She lays down on the fresh lawn_

_She can make everything magical_

_But she tied one on big time_

_And it makes me want to rewind_

_To back in the days when we were young_

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

_Ready to go off in any minute_

_And you know we're gonna win again_

_Yeah you know we're gonna win again_

_Yeah you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic psycho… yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The paranoid flake-oh… yeah_

_She lays down on the sidewalk_

_Never very analytical_

_She is something simply beautiful_

_Reappear with youth and magical_

_Back in the days when we were young_

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

_Ready to go off in any minute_

_Yeah you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic Psycho… yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The paranoid flake-oh… yeah_

_I'm the one_

_I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic psycho_

_I'm the one_

_I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic psycho_

_You're the one_

_You're the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic psycho_

_Back in the days when we were young_

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

_Ready to go off in any minute_

_And you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic psycho… yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_Who is…_

_The paranoid flake-oh…_

_You're the one_

_You're the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic psycho_

_(Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_who is..._

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho)_

_You're the one_

_You're the one_

_Who is…_

_The schizophrenic psycho_

_(Maybe I'm the one_

_Maybe I'm the one_

_who is..._

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho)_

_you're the one,_

_you're the one,_

_who is the schizophrenic psycho_

Maybe now my new family won't few me as a psycho who tried to kill them. I just wanna be accepted is that too much for a kid to ask?

PUCK POV

"I'm never gonna call her "psycho" again." I walked away leaving the Grimms bewildered at the little girl with the scratchy voice.


	6. CHEERLEADERS! HA HA

**Never gonna happen. This is just something stupid I wrote a while ago after reading the It's a Grimm life fourth (?) chapter. **

Sabrina Grimm screamed loud and high enough to break glass on the morning of the first day of the new school, Heart's Castle. (stupid yeah) Her hair happened to be the same shade of pink soaking the invite to the new school.

"Have some school spirit Grimm." Puck said, making Daphne erupt in giggles until Sabrina glared at her.

"Please. I'm not going." Sabrina said, sitting back.

"You have to." Puck said, his mouth dropping open in protest.

"I refuse." she crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm afraid he's right,_ liebling_. I cannot home school you here. It's illegal." Granny shrugged and held her hands to her ears as Sabrina screamed and leaped across the table to strangle Puck.

"I'm immortal idiot!" he gasped as she squeezed his throat hard. Sabrina realized her attempts were futile, so she clawed at his face instead. "I'm shaking." he said nonchalantly, raising his arms to show the mock shaking.

"Whatever." she ran upstairs to pick out any outfit she could in all black; deciding on ripped fishnets, low pigtails, a black miniskirt, black shirt telling everyone in the world her favorite band happened to be Avenged Sevenfold, some arm warmers (also black) and some tall black lace-up boots. She looked sexy, to say the least. And that's what Puck thought when she ran past him out the door and onto the newly painted pink bus.

Her makeup happened to be black and heavy too.

"Aren't you gonna stop her?" Daphne asked Granny.

"No, let her be how she wants." Granny said.

"Can I dress like that?" Daphne said.

"All right, but make sure you have yourself covered decently."

Puck just huffed and followed Sabrina to the bus where he was instantly attacked with a chorus of, "DATE ME YOU'RE SO HAWT!" from a million girls in cheerleader uniforms.

Sabrina sneered and sat in the middle of them. "Oh, wow, cute outfit." one, named Stephanie said.

"Why thank you. Could I be a cheerleader too?"

"SURE!" and she hugged Sabrina as she smirked at Puck and giggled.

"Hmmm, now can we convince He- I mean Miss Heart to change these uniforms to black?" Sabrina said and instantly the cheerleaders agreed with her. The Heartless Panthers' uniforms were black, after all.

By the time the bus arrived at heart castle, Sabrina had a million friends, and Puck had three dates.

"See you girls later." Puck said suavely. "Like the hair dye?" he whispered to Sabrina outside the office.

"Yes, now help us convince Miss Heart to change the uniforms to what I am wearing."

Puck raised his eyes, obviously picturing a very hot tower of cheerleaders in black. He shook his head, clearing his mind and laughed. "Sure."

And so the cheerleaders uniforms were made black, and their hair pink.


End file.
